


Follow the Lines

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, dubcon, neckties for toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihiko will get anything he wants. Even the left half of the Kamen Rider. And Shotaro isn't quite sure if he minds. (Non-con warning because it's such heavy dubcon I didn't want to run afoul of the grey area.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "rivals to lovers" square.

Hate is a strong emotion, and not usually one he dealt with on a regular basis. Anger was one Shotaro knew well, though. His temper flared at light provocations sometimes. Some people could set him off easier than others. Akiko always knew what it took to get him shouting. He sometimes wondered if she did it on purpose.

But Nasca, Sudo Kirihiko, Sonozaki Kirihiko. He made an art out of it. Just a look enough to make him blow his top. “My dear Kamen Rider,” he’d say. That would always make Shotaro’s fists clench. He had no problem with the name he and Philip had gained as the city’s first line of defense against the Dopant scourge, even if no one knew it was them specifically. But coming from that man’s mouth it was full of mockery. Like it was a challenge. Every time that name came out of his mouth Shotaro wanted to punch him.

“Let’s finish this!” Shotaro shouted at him. It was the fifth time in seven days he had appeared to cover the escape of a fleeing Dopant they had been tracking. Each time they had faced off this week, they fought until one or the other pulled some reckless move to force the other to drop his transformation. The count currently stood at 2-2, and Shotaro was going to end this with the tie marked in his favor. This was taking a lot out of Philip, and each time he remained asleep longer and longer after Double had faded.

When the belt went on, he didn’t need to explain anything to Philip. He could see for himself through the connection. “Nasca again? He seems to be employing some kind of siege tactic. How compelling.”

“Too bad there’s two of us and one of him,” Shotaro replied. “Henshin!”

This battle was as intense as the rest. Finally, it culminated in swatting Nasca out of the air with LunaJoker, switching in HeatTrigger before he hit the ground, and laying down a nice fireball for him to land in on impact. 

When the maneuver was done, they were both left staggering. Shotaro might have been a bit too close. “You reckless moron…” Kirihiko said, gasping for breath. Nasca faded around him and even while he struggled to stay standing, he smirked.

Shotaro released Double and removed his belt. “What game are you playing, Kirihiko?!” he shouted at him. He charged right up to him. “If you’re trying to wear us out, you’re going to be disappointed.”

Kirihiko still smirked. “I would have thought you were enjoying yourself, Detective.”

“Why the hell would I be enjoying this?!” He grabbed Kirihiko by that dumb scarf and pushed him against the wall of the alley.

But then Kirihiko did something completely unexpected. In one motion, he turned the tables on Shotaro. He shoved him against the wall at the other side of the alley. One hand pulled one of Shotaro’s arms up against the wall over his head. His other pinched his lips closed before he could protest. In the tussle, Shotaro’s hat fell off.

Shotaro grunted and squirmed in protest but Kirihiko had him pinned pretty well. There was a crate on the ground behind his heels leaving him just off-balance enough to not be able to kick him. “This has nothing to do with GaiaMemories and Museum and Kamen Riders. This only has to do with you and me.”

Shotaro’s brows furrowed. What the hell was this guy talking about? And why was he so close like this?

In a moment, Shotaro had his answer. Kirihiko’s hand lowered to Shotaro’s throat and squeezed. At the same time, he kissed him.

Shotaro had no means of processing what was happening to him. He raised his free hand to grab hold of Kirihiko’s wrist. Kirihiko’s kisses were warm, and he was quite good at this. So very good at this. Shotaro tried to keep up, but he was very quickly getting dizzy and seeing stars.

Just as quickly as he’d grabbed him, Kirihiko released him. Shotaro’s legs couldn’t support him and he dropped onto the crate to catch his breath. “Bastard!” he spat out as soon as he could, despite the roughness in his voice.

“Really?” Kirihiko smirked. “Because that’s not what this says.” He brought his long, thin fingers to run down the fly on Shotaro’s jeans. Well, he wasn’t wrong. That was the first time he’d even considered a combination like that and it sure as hell had gotten the ball rolling for him. 

But he couldn’t be having these kinds of feelings about Kirihiko. He hated him. He made his city cry. He wanted more of those kisses, though. He was almost as sure about that.

The next thing Kirihiko was doing with his mouth was just as much of a surprise as the first. Shotaro must have been too wrapped up in his thoughts and overcoming his dizziness to realize Kirihiko had opened his pants and had started sucking him off. 

“Oi, Kiri--” but as soon as he’d started talking, Kirihiko grabbed hold of his neck again. This time Shotaro had both of his arms free and actually managed to get him far enough away to free his windpipe. “Are you trying to kill me, you bastard?”

“If I were, would I be doing this for you right now?” he asked coolly. “What a nonsensical thing to ask. You’ll breathe when I allow you to.”

That sent a chill down Shotaro’s spine and made his cock twitch. Those words echoed in his mind as Kirihiko pressed his hand against his throat again. He still held tightly to his wrist but he didn’t resist as strongly as he had before. The combination of the magnificent blow job he was receiving and the dizzying effects of being choked was intoxicating. He never thought a simple blow job could feel this amazing. 

Shotaro’s grip began to loosen on Kirihiko’s arm. That was taken as his cue to let him breathe. Shotaro took in a deep breath mixed with a moan that made the sky spin above him. He grabbed hold of either side the crate he sat on to ground him. Everything was electric. He could feel every rough edge in the wood, every contour of Kirihiko’s tongue, and the firmness of the roof of his mouth. 

All at once he came, shuddering and moaning loudly. His boots thudded against the front of the crate. Kirihiko tucked Shotaro’s cock away how he had found it and stood up again. He leaned in and started leaving gentle, warm kisses over the hand marks on Shotaro’s neck. “Oh, you’re stronger than I thought. A lesser man would have passed out…”

“Lesser men aren’t hard-boiled detectives,” Shotaro replied, his voice rough from the abuse. 

Kirihiko chuckled as he continued tracing the lines his fingers had left. “Don’t misunderstand, Detective. I am still going to slice you in half.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you try.”

Not long later, Kirihiko went on his way, leaving Shotaro to collect himself and take the long way home. It was starting to get cooler out; maybe it was time to add a scarf to his wardrobe.

 

Some weeks later, all Shotaro had on his mind was his current case when he brought his motorcycle to a stop at the wharf. This was one of his favorite launching points for Bat Shot because it was just at the edge of where most of the population was and it would let it be as efficient as possible about its search. 

That changed quickly when all at once he had arms pressed against his back. He was pulled against a blue, silver, and orange chest. He hadn’t even been able to take his helmet off. “Oi! Kirihiko!” He shouted, but it was lost in the rushing wind. Somehow he knew this smug bastard was smirking under that faceless guise. But he felt a rush up his spine all the same. Shouldn’t he be more worried about being kidnapped by one of the lieutenants of the Museum, and less turned on?

Finally, they landed. Somewhere. He still kept Shotaro’s windscreen pressed against his chest, and there wasn’t a thing Shotaro could do against his Dopant strength to stop it. “Oi! Kirihiko! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!” But he wasn’t going to go quietly.

“Quiet, Hidari,” Kirihiko told him. Oh yeah. He was definitely smirking. 

That admonishment, of course, had the opposite effect. “Don’t give me that! What the hell are you doing?!” While he flailed, Kirihiko made his way inside and closed the door behind him. He tossed Shotaro casually. He had just enough time to worry about where he was being tossed to when he landed on a bed. 

In a second he rolled over. He ripped his helmet off and was ready to holler at him and start swinging with it. But his words stopped in his throat. Nasca dematerialized from around Kirihiko and there he stood. In nothing but his driver. And that was quickly dispatched of, and set with the Gaia Memory on the bench at the end of the bed.

“Do you know where you are, Shotaro?” Sure, use his first name now. Asshole. Kirihiko strode casually from one side of the far end of the bed to the other, arms behind his back as he usually did when he was immensely proud of himself. Yeah, he was definitely absolutely, incredibly, naked.

Shotaro had a hard time tearing his eyes from the very naked Sudo Kirihiko (ignoring his married name made him feel less guilty about this) to look out the windows that surrounded the very posh bedroom. The whole room was bigger than the Narumi Detective Agency’s office basement together, and then some. He must have landed on that verandah, he thought once he finally saw it. His eyes kept flitting back to Kirihiko every so often. It wasn’t good to keep your eyes off a suspect, after all. Never knew what he would pull with your guard down. He certainly didn’t keep his eyes trailing down to the cock he knew so well.

It was Fuuto, he knew. Even Nasca’s speed couldn’t leave the city in the amount of time their trip had taken. But this was a view he hadn’t had before. All those trees lining the property… “No way!” he finally spluttered when he realized it. “You’ve brought me to the Sonozaki mansion. Are you trying to get me killed?” And then there was that issue of Ryubee. But he didn’t feel that creeping sense of dread that he usually did when that man was around.

“Sssh...” Kirihiko said. While Shotaro was putting the pieces together, Kirihiko had come to a stop at the side of the bed nearest him. Shotaro squirmed, either from the growing tightness in his jeans or because of his anxiety about this whole situation. Or both. Kirihiko leaned down and silenced any further objections with his lips. Almost automatically Shotaro’s hands came up to hold him by the shoulders. This was wrong. This wasn’t something he was supposed to be doing. He was quite sure this man had bewitched his penis.

Sudo Kirihiko’s fingers were quite deft at opening the buttons of Shotaro’s shirt. Shotaro was just glad that today wasn’t a day that he just ripped them off. In a heady haze of kisses, lust, and that look in his eyes, any misgivings Shotaro may have had were easily forgotten. Kirihiko loosened Shotaro’s tie, and removed his shirt out from under it. In no time, the necktie was the only thing that remained.

He kissed his way down Shotaro’s body, occasionally following the trails made by scars from long-forgotten battles. Maybe lingering a little too long over wounds he’d caused himself. His fingers idly played at the lower corners of Shotaro’s tie. “Kirihiko, you bastard,” he muttered.

Kirihiko chuckled a bit. “You don’t mean that,” he purred. “You love my little surprises.”

“You little shit, I--” But his protests were silenced by the quick tugging of his necktie. Kirihiko pressed the knot up against his throat and pulled hard on the skinny trailing end. Instinctively, Shotaro’s hands came up to his lover’s, and he squirmed under him. He couldn’t move too much. Kirihiko had sat himself on his thighs, so all his legs could do was thrum against the bed. 

Shotaro could only squeeze Kirihiko’s forearms and try to pull them away. He didn’t even have enough breath to curse at him. His eyes began to flutter closed. As if he were waiting for that cue, his tie was yanked open again. Shotaro drew in a deep breath that made the room spin. His back arched high off the bed.

“Bastard…” he spat as soon as he had breath enough. But it went ignored. Kirihiko climbed up higher on the bed and tugged Shotaro’s mouth open. He pressed his cock into his mouth as far as he could manage in one motion. His partner’s comfort came secondary. Shotaro choked briefly but pushed himself up to a better angle. His groans of complaint just made pleasurable vibrations for Kirihiko. Kirihiko pinned Shotaro’s arms against the pillows up over his head. 

Shotaro could just hold still while Kirihiko did most of the moving. He tugged at the hands holding him down. Feeling how firmly he was held down made his cock twitch painfully. At the deepest points of the long, slow thrust Kirihiko was using he could barely breathe. Kirihiko seemed determined to keep him in a hazy state for as long as possible. And Shotaro wasn’t about to complain. Even if he could.

Kirihiko eventually pulled out of his mouth and let Shotaro take a few dizzying deep breaths. He got off the bed and looked over his panting lover like a great cat looking over the food it was playing with before finishing it off. Shotaro’s chest heaved and the room spun around him. 

All at once his face was mashed against a pillow. He had been rolled over onto his stomach. Kirihiko grabbed him by the hair to move his face so he could breathe. He could feel a slick hand moving between his ass cheeks and over his anus. Fingers pushed inside him, two at once. Kirihiko knew well what he could take. Very well.

Shotaro pushed himself up on his elbows and his ass up against Kirihiko’s cock. He looked back over his shoulder with a tired smirk. 

“I thought you were going to need more of a break than that…” Kirihiko smirked, running his hand over Shotaro’s back. Again, he traced a couple scars with his fingers. 

“I can keep up just fine,” Shotaro challenged. 

“Is that so…” Kirihiko had kind of a dangerous look on his face. He squared himself up against Shotaro’s ass. He reached forward and gathered both tails of Shotaro’s necktie in one hand and brought it around behind his pet like a leash. He tugged up and back with it to drive the rest of Shotaro’s body over his cock. All Shotaro could do was make a choked groan of complaint. He saw stars and the room around him was an amorphous blur but everything felt so raw, so pure. 

All it took was Kirihiko burying himself to the hilt once before Shotaro came. Kirihiko released the tie so Shotaro could gasp and moan in a heap on the bed. The head rush of oxygen sent such a chill through him that his cock recovered quite quickly. Kirihiko held him up on his cock though. He was far from done. “So soon, Hidari,“ he purred. 

“Shut up, asshole…” 

He braced one hand on Shotaro’s shoulder. He shoved him back against his cock and renewed his fucking with abandon. Shotaro pushed himself up onto his elbows again and fucked back against Kirihiko’s cock. 

But Kirihiko had one last surprise for his dear detective. He grabbed the tie again with one hand and his hair with the other. He used both handles to pull him up against his chest. He wrapped one arm around him and held him by the throat with the other. He thrust up and into him hard and fast. After a moment he released his throat and let Shotaro breathe again. 

His head lolled back over Kirihiko’s shoulder and just enjoyed the sensations rushing through him. This was probably the best surprise he could have had today. He could hear Kirihiko’s moans intensify. Knowing how controlled this guy usually was in bed, he knew he had to be pretty close if he was making noise at all. And he wasn’t wrong. Kirihiko pushed himself deep into Shotaro and they both moaned as Kirihiko filled him. 

They fell in a heap together onto the bed. Kirihiko caught his breath again and got up out of bed. He went to the closet and collected a pair of robes. He shrugged into one, and helped Shotaro into the other. He scooped Shotaro up into his arms and took him back onto the verandah, onto a chaise built for two. He got Shotaro comfortable on it. “Some tea?” 

Shotaro just nodded. His throat was raw and painful from the abuse it had taken. And he realized he still had a fierce boner. Kirihiko produced his phone from somewhere and sent orders to the house help to bring a pot of tea to his room with strict instructions to knock and not enter the bedroom. 

While they waited, Kirihiko placed light kisses on Shotaro’s neck while he worked his ruined tie loose. Those fingers were skilled indeed. Shotaro shimmied over to get closer to Kirihiko. Even if he was a bastard in bed, he was good to him afterward. And his attraction to the man could not be denied.

Kirihiko covered every inch of Shotaro’s neck in gentle kisses. The light wetness left behind was cool in the evening breeze. The tea arrived and Shotaro barely noticed Kirihiko get up to answer the door. “Drink some, Shotaro. You’ll feel better.” 

He complied, and was startled slightly by Kirihiko’s hand closing around his dick. Which was closely followed by his lips. Kirihiko’s lips and tongue worked around his dick gently and lovingly, expressing appreciation for all Shotaro had let him do. He put the teacup down and closed his eyes to just enjoy it.


End file.
